Dragonball Unseen Timeline: Krillin of Planet Planet
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: Krillin by mistake ends up on Planet Planet in a Tuffle City, how does this mistake have a massive impact on the future of the universe, and that of the Tuffle race.
1. Chapter 1

Krillin of Planet Planet

Chapter 1: A turn of events

The Cell games were not that far away, but there was so much work being done on earth, the Z warriors were in preparation for the battle. Piccolo was training in the hyperbolic time chamber working hard to improve his power level. He wouldn't' be able to catch up to Gohan, Goku, Vegeta or Trunks, but he felt that he could make a real difference in the battle to come if he were to work hard and improve his skills. Goku and Gohan were traveling spending time having fun, Goku spending time with his wife as well, for the first time in a good long while. Tien also was training preparing in his own way, though as a human, his impact would be so very minor, and most likely none of the human's would matter a bit in the fight to come.

Krillin knew this fact so well, he had been powerless to defeat freeza, he had been powerless to defeat Nappa and protect his friends. He had the worst day in his life happened a couple days before, when he had not only failed to stop Cell but failed to prevent Android 18 from being absorbed by Cell as well. Things pretty much sucked for the human warrior, who had been training ever since was a young boy back when he lived in the Orin temple. There were days when he mattered, the fight against the red ribbon army, the battles on Namek, the fight against the saibamen, even the martial arts tournaments when he got to the semi-finals twice and lost a well fought battle to Piccolo in the quarterfinal match as well.

The most useful thing he had done was bring android 16 back with him to be fixed by Bulma, he was waiting on this and spending time with his friends, who knew, it might be the last time that he would ever see any of them. Words which would oddly turn out to be both true and false at the same time. He looked outside to see Yamcha, his old training partner and fellow turtle school fighter. He knew he felt the same way he did. The fire for fighting having left him all together as he knew he didn't matter, he didn't make the least bit of a difference in any fight that was head. Not only that he had lost his childhood love to was not the man even he once was in Krillin's opinion.

Krillin decided to take a walk, look around the advance Capsule Corporation. He knew that the place was strange and had so many wondrous things. Even a frog in the pool who tried to order everything else around. It was a strange place where all the great advances in technology were made, where the device that could of stopped the androids was made, he looked around as he wandered around. He saw the robotic workers of the corporation as he walked down the halls, before walking into one of the rooms at random figuring that it looked large and would most likely hold something really cool.

Krillin looked around the room and found only one thing in the room, that was the time travel device that Trunks had gotten there from the future in. Krillin walked towards it walking around it, Bulma made this in the future, with limited resources and under the threat of death. Her mind was impressive, the most impressive mind he had ever known. She was a genius that much couldn't be ignored, now she was not always the nicest person, and had her bad habits too, but over all she was a good person with a good heart, a fact he had known for a very long while.

Curiosity got the better of Krillin, he hadn't seen a time machine before. It hit him then, this wasn't trunk's time machine, he remembered Gohan telling him that they found a second time machine from the future, the one that Cell used to get to the past after killing Trunks, this had to be that one. He looked at it, it would seem either Doctor Briefs, or Bulma had repaired it or somewhat repaired it. He opened the hatch and got in, the machine had been worked on, the machine was cleaned up and perhaps modified backed on the dails, he had no clue though, as he never saw the original machine.

His hands ran over the dashboard, as he was sure that this machine had been made with care and love by whatever timeline this was from's Bulma. Krillin figured it would never be used again, but perhaps it could if things went back and Cell won the Cell games, then someone could warn of Cell like Trunks warned them of the androids perhaps, who knew. This machine caused their problems, created their timeline to in a way as well but that stuff was complicated and hard for him to understand.

Krillin soon felt a bit creeped out that this could be occupied by ghost, by the memories of a dead world who didn't have anything left in it perhaps. He started to get out, when his hand hit something, causing the top of the machine to come down forcing Krillin back into the chair, he looked at the data as numbers flashed up, hearing beeping sounds, something had gone wrong, so horribly wrong as he . Krillin cursed as he suddenly saw lights around himself as he felt himself going through time and space, suddenly no longer in a room on earth, but in a new place, a new world even.

He looked up and saw a red sky above himself, like that of a blood ruby, he then looked at the panels, he could get back, yeah that would work, just had to do so quickly. At last this wasnt' to be either, as the machine was dead, without any power to charge its batteries and move it back to the future where he happened to be from, or the past perhaps as well, he really had no clue where he was. He got out of his pod quickly as he looked around.

He could see he was in a yard in what looked like he was in West City still perhaps, the town around him was advanced, it looked like it could be West City other than the red sky things looked strange. The young man looked at people who were gathering around his pod, people looking very much like him in every way. He got down and looked at them, "Um, hello, um could anyone tell me where I am?" He asked as he looked at the people who had gathered around himself. The writing on the buildings he could read, it was most likely why people gave him odd looks, maybe they couldn't understand him. "Well, I am from the planet earth, I am from West City, um, my name is Krillin, I mean you no harm at all," he said as he looked at the people who were gathered around himself in that moment. "Um, I am sorry if you can't understand me, I am not from here, and don't know your language."

A man walked up with what looked like a scouter on, as he looked at him, what the hell was going on. "It is okay, my device here can figure out your language, and help us communicate," the older man commented as he walked up to Krillin, the man was a bit taller than Krillin with short salt and pepper black and gray hair. "I am Pepino, Doctor Pepino, and you are in Orange City, on the planet, Planet," he said as he looked closely at him. "This is odd, we don't get guest much, really ever, not from other planets, only those damn Saiyan."

Krillin was floor, he was on Planet Planet, he remembered the tragic story of this planet, and these people, these were the Truffles that he had heard about from King Kai. They were all dead in his own time, killed off man, woman and child by the Saiyans. By King Vegeta, in fact, not long before the death of the Saiyans, a act in some way of karma that had been brought upon them. "Nope, not a Saiyan,, I am a earthling, um a human. See, no tail," he said as he looked at the doctor.

Pepino raised an eye, this man knew what a Saiyan was, interesting, "why don't you come with me, we can go to my lab and I can fix you up so that you can well be able to figure things out in this world better and we can talk in private there," he said as he motioned Krillin to follow him to his lab. He wanted to know more about this earth, about this young man and how he managed to get on their planet.

Krillin was stunned still to be in a pre-genocide planet planet, he decided that following the man wouldn't be bad, and he did need to follow him, he had no way to get back to his home, and he knew that most likely he had already messed up the future by just the act of coming here on mistake, and had created a new and different timeline. As he got than the lab, he looked around, it was not that large but it was very similar to the labs in Capsule Corps.

Pepino walked over and got one of the scouters and started to work on it, fixing it and working on it till it was set correctly, and handed it over to the young man. "So, the machine what was it, it wasn't a spaceship, was it?"

"Yeah, um it kind of was, I am not sure what to call It, I didn't make it, I used it well on mistake, it kind of activated by mistake while I was in it, so I don't know anything about it," Krillin said not wanting to tell him that it was in fact a time machine, such information would be too dangerous to explain. He knew he had to choose his words on who he was carefully, saying he had a friend who was a saiyan most likely not the best of ideas.

"So the saiyans how did your people meet them, did they attack you world as well," he asked as he was curious about how he ran into them.

"Yes, they did, they attacked us too, a small group of powerful saiyans attacked my planet but my friends and I managed we luckily managed to defeat them," Krillin replied which drew a nod form the doctor, it was the truth. He had battled Nappa and Vegeta back in the day. "It was a hard fight, as they were apparently elite or something."

The doctor nodded his head, as it would make sense, if the Saiyans landed on their planet they would have been going to other planets as well. It was in that moment an alarm went off, the doctor sighed as he heard it.

"What is It, what is happening," Krillin asked hearing the alarm go off, not sure what was happening.

"Saiyan attack, they are coming to attack this village, we have to go to the shelters, the men will do their best to fend them off and protect us, and buy the men and women time to hide in our shelters. It has been this way for a year since the start of the war," the doctor commented venom in his words as it was easy to see that these saiyans were not liked and for good reason from what he could tell.

Krillin soon could sense them, the saiyans, a dozen of them, and the people that were in the way, he gritted his teeth, as he remembered the town that had been wiped out by Vegeta and Nappa when they arrived and the stories of the genocide of the Tuffles by King Kai. He could change history, he could prevent the death of these people, he couldn't just sit aside and do nothing.

"I got to go," he said taking the scouter as he moved out of the building, he jetted into the sky, flying off in the direction that the saiyans were. This left the doctor in awe, he figured the humans as he said he was had battled the saiyans with tech, just like them after seeing the 'spaceship' he came in. He didn't think they could be perhaps warriors too. Was this a blessing, could this man really defeat and defend them against the Saiyan menace, perhaps, he had to admit he was curious as he listened to the sounds of communications from the defense forces.

Krillin landed in the area between the outskirts of the town and the arriving Saiyans soon after, he looked at them a dozen of them as the doctor told him. Not that he didn't notice himself. Krillin was noticed by the defenders who were unsure who he was.

The communications between them as they got into defensive position was nervous, attacks were dangerous but they had to defend their homes. They had welcomed the Saiyans to their planet, but then the saiyans had turned on them and attacked, with the intention of whipping them all out and they had done so to a city or two during the first year of the war. Killing man woman and child without mercy. They couldn't have mercy either against their enemy. it wasn't till they got a communication that he was friendly that they pulled down, hearing from Doctor Pepino that they needed to keep an eye on the human as he battled the menace and to help him if it was needed. Pepino reported this figuring that the man seemed kind and was no barbaric warrior. Plus he knew they needed all they help they could get, the war was a stalemate at the moment, but there was no way they could win and he knew it.

"Well now, what do we have here, he doesn't carry a weapon this little Truffle must want death," one of the saiyan commented as he looked at him, this one was the leader.

Krillin looked at him, and was shocked, he knew who he was, this was Nappa. This was to good, the man had killed his friend in his time, and there was a element of revenge at play without a doubt. The others he had no clue who they were, as they gathered around him, looking at him underestimating him. Of course, they had no scouter and no ability to read power levels either. "Why don't you go home and leave these people alone, live and let live," he commented calmly as he looked around. He knew they wouldn't but he figured it wouldn't hurt.

"Why, this is our planet, as King Vegeta decreed, we will not let you weaklings stand up against us, we will kill them all, they are not warriors. We are saiyans we take what we want, and kill anything that gets in our way. Don't' worry, you will be long dead when this happens," he said with a smirk on his face as he did a hand sign to tell one of his men to attack him. "No one will get in our way, especially some short nothing like you."

Krillin knew this, as he could feel the man moving before he attacked. Krillin knew he could win, he knew he was stronger, he felt a great surge of anger in him. The first saiyan hit him, but his hand went through Krillin. It was an after image as Krillin appeared behind him and nailed him in the back his hand hitting the back of the neck of the man knocking him out with ease. The others looked in shock at him as they didn't believe what had happened.

"What the hell are you freak, men kill this chump," Nappa ordered loudly as his men attack Krillin from all angles at once. None stood a chance. The difference in power levels between Krillin and these men was far larger than the difference between Nappa and the Z fighters on earth back in the day. Krillin wasn't Goku, he didn't show the Saiyan's mercy, he knew of their zenkai boost, and knew if he showed them mercy they would come back even stronger than ever. They were a warrior culture it was victory of death for them, kill or be killed, These Saiyans were not Goku who if he had not hit his head in a fall would of most likely would of tried to kill off humanity too. They were not even Vegeta who had spent his whole life away from his culture and had a degree of disconnect cause of that. These were like the men he battled in the Pendulum room.

He counter attacked, his attacks fierce, as he showed zero mercy towards them, taking out saiyan after saiyan. He wasn't even using his full power, in this but far more than enough to crush these saiyan. Nappa was the only one left and he was pissed as he charged up an attack. Krillin easily back handed the attack away, and used a ki blast to vaporize the Saiyan leader.

The Tuffles watched in awe and with a sense of terror as well, they knew what was happening they knew this man had just whipped out a group of Saiyans with ease. The group was overjoyed though at the death of the menace, and the protection that the stranger had given them. They were underhanded in the fight, and little did Krillin know he had just changed history. In the normal timeline this village would have been destroy completely that day, Nappa overwhelming the city and whipping it out himself with the lost of most of his team in the action.

Pepino came to the same conclusion, this man was a god's gift to them an answer to their prays a why to save them from the menace and the answer so many of his people had been praying for at least this was what he had hoped it was. He felt that a miracle had happened that day, and felt so happy to see it.

Krillin felt himself ambushed not by foes but by cheers and a impromptu to celebration as he saw the joy and happiness as the Tuffles looked upon the human as a hero, and protector of their people.

A/N- Yeah this is a different idea, but one that I found was going to be different and fun to write. I hope you all enjoy. I plan to follow this story line forward with the effects of having Krillin on Planet Planet

Power levels in the chapter:

Nappa: 3,250

11 other random Saiyan 800-2,500

Krillin (suppressed against the Saiyans): 20,000


	2. Chapter 2

The victory of the saiyan group wasn't the first, but it was the first one where they didn't have to just massively outnumber the powerful barbarian and hope that their advance guns would be able to do some damage. It was also the first victory over the powerful elite of the Saiyans who had been so deadly for the Tuffles, The people had been saved by this unknown warrior, this person from a different word who had came to save them perhaps. It was so good it was almost to true to be true, but it was and that fact caused the people, the Tuffles to be extremely happy.

Pepino was curious, how a person could get so strong, and yet, at the same time not be a saiyan, and know or at least have advance technology, was there a way for his people the Tuffles to get strong outside of technology, or was there way to improve his skill with technology, He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he was sure that things were going to change so much with this victory. He stood in his lab where he had listened to the communications, the shock of the arrival of the strange, the greater shock at the victory of the stranger over Nappa, and the the great joy at the victory. He heard people who were at higher and higher ranks get into the communications asking questions as the story was retold time and time again. Each time a bit was added, the event was the thing of legends, and was already one within moments of happening. It was clear that this would bring more important people to the city, from the major cities, from the capital even. He would expect the king of the Tuffles to arrive in time to meet this man.

Krillin enjoyed the celebration, but he knew that things were going to get more deadly, he thought about the events of the day, how his rage inside him got the best of him. He honestly was a bit embarrassed about that fact. He wasn't Goku, but he wasn't Vegeta either, and he wasn't like them, the saiyans, he was a human, which meant a lot of things, but being genocidal was one of them. He knew to stop the Saiyans with fighting would force him to have to do that himself, to kill them all, leaving none left to challenge the Tuffles, that would make him no better then King Vegeta for kill off the whole race of Tuffles. There had to be a better situation and solution to the problem than what had happened that day, the death of the Saiyan warriors and race again would do the universe little good.

Still he was going to enjoy the celebration, it was fun, and it was great to be able to help these people. He had his fun, getting to know many of the Tuffles, they really were just like humans, it was a curious thing to think about how similar to the two races happened to be. He still thought about his problem all night as he was having fun, mingling with people, the thought of his issue to much front and center to be able to focus on much else, even the names were most likely to be forgotten by the former monk as he knew that it wasn't that important at the moment. He slipped away and returned to Pepino's lab.

"Doctor Pepino, hello, you home, I need a big favor from you," Krillin called out as he knocked on the door of the home of the genius.

Pepino heard the voice and blinked thinking about what he heard it was Krillin. He figured he would never see that person again, he would be to big to visit a simple man like himself. He walked to the door and opened It, and looked at the bald man. "Well, if it isn't the hero of the hour, thank you for what you did today, what can I do for you?" He asked figuring that repaying the man who had saved the village was something that was worthwhile.

"Um, I always heard your people were really advanced, um would you be able to do scans of other planets perhaps," Krillin asked the doctor who nodded his head. "Good um we need to do that, please, this is rather important. Also do you think you can have a spaceship built, a large one?"

The doctor was taken aback as he looked at the young man and then let out a sigh. Of course he was to good of a thing, he was going to head off to find his own home, and then they would be down one hero. He would want to find his home too if he were him, and he couldn't blame him. "Well yeah, we can build spaceship, it will take a while, but why, are you planning to head to find your own home, cause if you are, you might as well take some of us with you, to get off this horrible world or what will be a horrible world when the saiyans finish us off."

"No, I wasn't thinking about that, I just need a big spaceship, as soon as possible if possible more than one. I was going to request this of who ever offered help if it was possible," he informed Pepino as he had a plan in his mind, one that he felt would be the only way to solve the situation on the planet."

He paused as he wondered felt out the powers on the planet, a skill that Kami had so helpfully taught him before the battle with the saiyans. He felt them all, and then he felt the largest concentration of powers, that was where the saiyan king would be, where Vegeta's father would be. They really were not that strong, especially in comparison to Goku, or Vegeta, they were in comparison to the average saiyan how he , Yamcha, or Tien were compared to the average humans, far far superior in fighting power.

"Fine, I will see what I can do, um it should take several days, um I must say though, I am curious what is on your mind," Pepino commented as he looked at the warrior.

"Don't worry about it, I am sure it will sound just well stupid to you, so don't worry about it, but I think if this works, then you won't have anything to worry about anymore and you and your people won't need me around here either," he said with a friendly typical smile by the bald warrior.

"I have a question, are all people as strong as you, from where you come from, you are the strongest person anyone has ever seen. So is your race a race of warriors then?"

"Well, no, most humans are not strong at all, we are like um your people, just like your people actually, we use science and technology to solve our problems and are people are not worries at all. I am a kind abnormal in the regard."

"Alright, interesting, I would of thought y our people more like the saiyans," Pepino replied as he couldn't the but wonder if there was some connection between their races, perhaps they were both colonies of the same group who seeded their planets.

The next day, Krillin was going to head off, he was going to confront King Vegeta and defeat him in battle, after which he would give him an ultimatum, to leave the planet, he would give him an out, he would force the Saiyans to settle on a different planet that would have no native races to whip out and then for the moment at least peace would be brought to the planet.

A/N: Thanks for reading, I don't plan on killing off the Saiyans as you can see, and who knows they might play a more positive role later, but the Truffle-Saiyan War had to be dealt with first. Of course at some point Freeza will arrive into the story too, but that won't be till at least the second arc. Hope you enjoy, also if you want to visit my profile and vote in the poll there that would be great. Have a good day.


	3. Chapter 3: Act of Mercy

There was a delay in action, as Krillin felt that after the decisive victory the Saiyan would try to figure ouw what to do, how to react to the death of the leader of the Saiyan armies. The king would be in charge, and he would be confident, but he would be planning out his next attack. Most likely something to show the world that they were not done with and no one could mess with his people. The spaceships were worked on, they also worked on copying the capsule design made by Bulma's father. Krillin on the other hand, was trying to adapt to life on this new world. The world was so different, there was more gravity, it was just like King Kai's planet in that regard, maybe why the Tuffles ended up a tad shorter than the average saiyan or human.

He had just gotten the spaceship capsule that morning, both fo them they were given to him by Pepino before he headed towards the main base of the saiyans, they couldn't hide from him, he could read their ki levels after all. As he flew towards his diestination. he remember a important conversation that happened between himself and the good doctor the day after he told him about the spaceship.

"So, Krillin, these spaceships, you could move a large amount of people, what are you planning, I need to do," Pepino asked as he brought over a mug of coffee in his hand, sitting down, a serious look on his face. "If you want this made then I have to know why you want it built. This is not something simple is it."

"No," Krillin admitted as he knew he was going to have to be honest with this man, otherwise his plan had no chance of working, and would fail before it even had a chance to work. "What I am going to tell you must say if possible between us, understand?"

Pepino raised an eyebrow but he nodded his head, he had been wondering for a while what the secrets of this alien were. He was grateful for him, but he felt there was a great mystery to him as well that as a man of logic and science he couldnt' but he curious about. "Sure, that is fine, um, so what is it?"

"The machine isn't a spaceship per say, you see," Krillin commented as he looked at Pepino serious in tone too, as he needed to make sure he knew that he wasn't joking around. "The ship was a time machine, which also moved me across the galaxy as well when it was used, moving me through time and space. In my timeline you and your people were killed off, every last one of you, by the saiyans, in 9 years or so, on the night of a full moon."

A shocked looked was evident on Purpino's face as he looked at him, "then how do you know about my people, did the saiyans tell you when they attacked you?"

"No they didn't, cause within a couple years of your people being killed off, this whole planet is destroy, and the saiyans are almost all killed off too. Planet Planet is no more, it is whipped clean by a monster of evil named Freeza. "Four Saiyans survive the battle, oddly Nappa the one I killed, Prince Vegeta, and two others sons of a low class warrior."

Krillin paused as the shock on the face of Pepino came after a look of anger, and then sadness perhaps, to not only know your people were doomed but the planet itself your people lived on had been doomed was a lot to take in. "Anyhow, there was a saiyan sent to earth to kill off all humans right before Planet Planet was destroyed, this Saiyan was one of the sons of the low class warrior. He didn't kill the earth, he defended it. He defeated the other saiyans and also defeated the evil monster, he became the greatest warrior for good the universe has ever known."

"So, by sparing the saiyans, you hope that your friend may still be born and you do not undo the bad that he had done, I am guessing," Pepino asked looking perplexed at the information given to him. "Well, you do know that with the change of affairs, your friend might not be sent to earth, he might not have the same events in his life that turned him from a saiyan to one of your people," he reasoned with Krillin as he gave him his logical thoughts on the subject.

"Yeah, this is a new timeline now, but the possibility remains, if they are still found by the group that gave them technology, then well things could take the same course, I also can't kill them all, then I would be no better than they were in my timeline."

"I see," Pepino commented nodding his head seeing the resolve, the focus, and the drive in him. "In return you remain here, you protect our planet, we need you if there are so many dangerous people out there. I want in this timeline for my people to not die off, for this planet to survive. We are weak in body, but not weak in our minds, we might not look it but we are tougher than our physical strength can show you."

Krillin was almost there, flying high in the sky before coming down fast and hard on the group, the homes of the saiyan area were primitive, they were most likely a nomadic like people, they looked at him surprised as they had not expected him to find them so easily. They didn't know how to read ki or power levels after all, they didn't even know it when they came to earth. As he walked towards the main building one woman attacked him. This short dark haired woman was a tad taller than him but she was fierce showing no fear at all. He knew that the saiyan men were tough, he now wondered if perhaps the saiyan women might be scarier, if to make the men as generally scary as they were.

This woman had some sort of strange leg warmer thing on one of her legs giving her a rather strange look, but that wasn't what he as focusing on. He watched her movement, slowly, predictable in all ways and not that impressive as she charged him, he dodged her attack, her punch ending up far wide of him as he spun around her and grabbed her, picking up the saiyan woman . He went to throw her when he felt his hand on her ass. Krillin readjusted his hand feeling embarrassed from this simple fact, and threw her. Sadly for her as he threw her he had a grip upon her tail and as he threw her he ended up pulling her tail right off her. The throw knocking out the woman before he continued on into the main building.

He didn't make it all the way there as a man walked out, he was Vegeta's father, he could tell just by looking at him, they looked the same, completely so, minus the goatee which looked rather stylish, on the king. "Well, now, you're the one who defeated my people, hmm, think you can challenge me, what do you have a death wish or something."

"No, I want to avoid bloodshed, and offer you the best possible solutions, a way for you to have your own world, and to leave this one alone," Krillin replied looking at the Saiyan King.

"Words, meaningless words, we are not going to run away cause you want us to, who do you think I am, because I know who I am," Vegeta said his eyes focused on Krillin, "I am the King of all Saiyans and the most powerful man here, actions speak not words freak."

Krillin felt him power up. It was enough to impress those around him as the King was strong for a saiyan of his time,but heck even his own son was stronger than him when he came to earth and battled him and Goku in that day and was many many times stronger than Vegeta back in those days now. Krillin watched the movement but moved first elbowing Vegata in the stomach in a similar fashion to how Goku had hit Recoome on Namek. Just Krillin didn't hit as hard, as Goku had done, but hard enough to bring King Vegeta to his knees was all.

"Was that enough action for you. Idiot, your out matched," Krillin commented with a large amount of sas in his his tone as he looked at him. "I could kill all of you without breaking a sweat, and if you want that, fine, but this will give you a way out the spaceships have been programmed for a suitable planet for yourself.

Krillin tosse the two capsules out and the spaceships appeared out of nowhere, "No, I suggest you go, you can't win this fight."

Vegeta was pissed as he looked up, it showed on his face as he looked at Krillin, he was so mad, but he wasn't stupid or suicidal, he would kill this human someday, he would make sure that he did. "Fine, we will leave, but we will be back, you can count on that, we will return someday and you , shorty will be our first target.

"Yeah yean, I will be prepared for that day, now go," Krillin said to the king before he narrowed his eyes and ordered his men to board the spaceships. It would seem the group still listened to their king as they got in the spaceships without any problems. Krillin noticed one of them, and blinked, he looked like Goku, a great deal like him, he looked pissed to, to be driven from his home, but he like the others wasn't going to go against the king's will. He noticed a woman with him, softer looking than the normal saiyan, was this the mother of his best friend he wondered silently.

Krillin remembered the woman, "Hey your forgetting someone," he said motioning to the female who was till knocked out.

"She lost her tail, she is a disgrace, she isn't a saiyan anymore," Vegeta commented coldly as he looked at him, "Just you wait we will return," he said getting on the ship before the ships were gone. What the hell, he had just left him with this angry female saiyan on the planet still, great. He picked up the woman and carried her off, he couldn't just kill her, he felt a bit of responsibility for his actions, he was the cause of her forced exile from her own people after all.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you don't know the female that was left behind is Fasha. She will play a important role in this story. Side note, if none of you know the Supersonic warriors what if story for Krillin, it is really cool, and interesting always thought about making into a story, if you are thinking about writing a Krillin story, I would look to that one as inspiration. That or the what if for the others which could help, especially the one for Piccolo which is really interesting too.


	4. Chapter 4: The deal

Well this situation was one that he had not predicted or thought possible, he was left with this woman, this saiyan woman to take back with him. Krillin wondered how the heck this had happened to him, as he held the saiyan female. He could see it now, Goku laughing his ass off at this turn of events, having some comment for him or which would have a supportive tone, but a comical edge to it as well. Then Yamcha would have a field day with this, but given his recent luck with women before he left most likely he would not say too much. Not to even go to what Roshi's reaction would be, thought that would be more self centered and he would tell the former monk mostly likely to grope her or something.

As he flew towards home he stopped, as he thought about something, her reaction would be to most likely declare that she was a saiyan, to announce to her enemies which would cause endless problems, he found a nice place to rest along the way, he waited there for her to wake up. He was going to have to show strength, and have to tell her new situation. Her people had left her, and she was somehow stuck with him. She was going to have to keep her Saiyan nature on the down low to avoid any problems that it might cause with the Tuffles as their view of the Saiyans at least that moment was set in stone.

He sat her down by a tree, taking a step back as his eyes looked over the saiyan female, she was brave to challenge him directly when the rest of her people other than the king didn't. She was feisty as well, from her attitude and dangerous too. He had to admit looking at the short haired saiyan, she was good looking as well, very much so. Yet, she was kind of scary at the same time, even though, he knew that he out powered her by insane amounts. He thought about it for a second and shook his head. He wondered if this is how Goku felt, when he was kind of scared of Chi Chi. Not the same type of relationship, he just meet this female, but still, it made him wonder a bit.

He watched her open her eyes, and then give him a extremely pissed look as she got to her feet, realizing it was just the two of them standing there. Krillin wasn't a bit surprised by the look he was getting, he figured this would be tricky, and she would be extremely upset, but that was why he was having this first confrontation away from the city out in the wilds of the planet.

"You, what did you do , damn you, where is everyone," Fasha commented as it took her a moment to realize something as she fell on her face as she took a step towards him, before springing back to her feet, in shock. "You took off my tail, you fucking removed my tail, damn you, you know what this means. I am going to kill you for this."

Krillin had a angry woman attacking him, her anger getting her past her balance issues as she strikes at him getting used to not having her tail seemingly rather quickly. It wasn't a threat per say, as Krillin avoid each of her attacks with eac, moving and dodging them which only seemed to piss the saiyan female off more as she continued her attack constantly not giving up on the idea that she could perhaps wear him down, so she could hit him. It wasn't going to work at all, and in fact she wore herself down trying to attack him, and came to a stop breathing hard from her own efforts.

"I am sorry, um, I pulled off your tail by mistake, honestly, it wasn't on purpose, and I didn't know that meant so much to your people, I had a friend who had his tail removed multiple time, over his childhood and for good before he became an adult., he was okay, I know we were both students under the same teacher," Krillin said in response to her, "he well ended up being way stronger than I am even. When he was around," Krillin commented figuring best to refer to Goku in the past tense as not being alive given he wasn't in this world and actually wasn't born yet most likely. Krillin looked at Fasha as she had a strange look in her eyes that worried him a bit, Was it cause something he had said or something perhaps.

"So, there are stronger people then you," she said sort of amazed at the fact, that there were stronger people then this guy who just made her and her people look like jokes in fighting. Not only that there was a guy who was of her race that was that strong. Was he the legendary one or

just someone who got powerful due to fighting. "You will teach me, this style of fighting that you and this tailless saiyan learned. I demand It, you will do this for me. Then I will get stronger too," she commented sure that the training had to do with why he was so much stronger than anyone she had ever seen.

Krillin blinked, he should have been surprised that was what she got from his statement. He raised an eyebrow and then nodded his head, "sure, I can teach you on one condition, you keep the fact you're a saiyan secret from everyone, don''t say that you're a saiyan ever, you don't have a tail, and your not tall either, we can..."

"What pretend to be one of those weakling, what, that isn't fair, you can teach me out here, away from those weaklings," she retorted before he even got finished with his own statement.

"No, I have to return, and if you want to be my student and get stronger than the others, you will have to follow my orders, a master is in charge of a student, and if you are not going to listen to my orders, what type of student would you be. You would never get stronger anyhow," she retorted firmly as he looked right at the raven haired saiyan woman.

"Fine, fine, I will pretend to be one of the weaklings, but you are going to train me and make sure I am the best, and don't' expect me to be kind to the weaklings, got it," she retorted most likely because she wanted to save face at that moment.

Krillin nodded his head, as he figured it was fine, he hoped that her being around people would help her social skills but he knew from Vegeta this might not be possible. Still she agreed to keep her secret. He walked over and grabbed her, which resulted in a slap in the face.

"what the hell are you doing," she commented as she wasn't sure why this strange person grabbed her.

"Nothing," Krillin commented somewhat meekly, "we are going to your knew home, and flying would be much easier," he mused as he started to fly surprising Fasha as she never had moved so fast, something that made her more determined to learn the secrets of getting so very strong.

A/N- Remember these saiyans or saiyans at this point haven't meet freeza and his men so they dont' know how strong they are or anyone other then the tuffles who are strong physically, so they thought they were the best before Krillin appears so to them he is way stronger then anything they thought about.

Power levels:

Krillin 600.000

Fasha 2,000


	5. Chapter 5: Fasha

Krillin returned to Orange City with Fasha, they had their small agreement, he knew that that this situation could be challenging, but he hoped that he was able to pull it off, as he walked he walked with Fasha as people were extremely happy about his victory, or the fact he got the Saiyan's off world, it was good, at least in this timeline, he would be able to see both the Saiyans and the Tuffles co-existing just not together. Krillin wondered down to Pepino's home as he arrived he was greeted by the old scientist who seemed overjoyed at the fact they knew that the saiyans were gone, the barbaric warriors were gone once and for all, and they could return to their lives actually.

Pepino could remember the date the saiyans had arrived on the planet, they were welcomed by his people, a mistake looking back at it, the saiyans were a war like race, whose values were so different then the truffles, and who he at least at that moment didn't think could ever co-exist, the war showed that to him. For the years before the saiyans had been in tribes, dangerous but nothing to compared to how they were when they were United under King Vegeta. That was when Vegeta started the war aimed to kill off the Tuffles, the war began and it wasn't good, they outnumbered them and that was It, a delaying action after delay, but now that was over, the war was over, and the saiyans were gone. They were not going to be a threat and their hero had driven them away, he was their guardian and protector.

He couldn't believe it was over, but he then noticed the woman, and blinked, she perhaps was a captive, he looked at Krillin curious as to what Krillin had to do with this woman, he waited as he figured that the alien warrior would explain the situation to him.

Krillin could see this in the eyes of the scientist as well as he looked at looked at Pepino and then looked at the woman who was with him. "This is Fasha, I found her with the saiyans and brought her back with me, I will take responsibility for her and I have promised to train her in my ways," he informed her as he got a odd look from the man who let it slide it.

Pepino knew after a moment just looking at her, she was a saiyan, but if the new guardian of the planet wanted to train a saiyan then it was his right, he had very much earned that right, and he was sure that there would not be the backlash due to that small issue. "Well tomorrow, there is to be a grand celebration, the king is to arrive here, as are the important people who are key Tuffles from all the major cities, we will celebrate and then I am sure many will have questions for you."

"I understand, now, as far as your living arrangements, there is a home on the outside of the city, you and your female friend here if she is staying with you to train may go there to stay, it is a nice home, very nice actually, a gift from the city," Pepino commented as he looked at Krillin, who gave him a map to give him directions, he then smiled, "I will need you around here to help me with some of my experiments in the future if you don't mind, but if you don't mind I will get back on those right now busy season."

Krillin looked over at Fasha, noticing that she was quiet, with her arms crossed in front of her, she didn't look like the most social person ever, actually it didn't surprise him though. "Well now, your quiet, guess these weakling are not worth taking too," he said shaking his head as he looked over at her.

"Well, no, I didn't want to start a damn fight, Krillin, no talk, no reason to fight, and get in trouble," she reasoned well.

Krillin raised an eyebrow, "So, did you have a mate who left you?" He asked curiously as he walked away from the home. He used the term mate after hearing Vegeta refer to Bulma as that in their own relationship. He guessed form that it was rather a universal term they used for such relationship.

She smirked as she looked at the short bald man, "Nope, why are you asking, interested perhaps?" She said with the same smirk very evident.

That damn smirk rather bothered him as he felt the blood rush to his face and shook his head, "um no, um just curious, I didn't want to find that I broke up a family or anything."

Fasha started to laugh as they walked, "You are such a strange being, even more strange then the weaklings, your race but be rather strange," Fasha commented as the two walked up to the door.

It was a nice home, nothing to large as it seemed to be ideal too, the house was a good bit away from the center of the city to give him his privacy but close enough that he could get to the center of the city without any problems at all.

"Tomorrow we start training correct, you start showing me how to get stronger," Fasha asked curiously with a good deal of excitement in her voice.

That tone also was surprising to Krillin who nodded his head as he opened the door, the house was prepared, it must have been done during the time that he was always dealing with the saiyans and the time they were getting the spaceship ready. It would seem this was well thought out ahead of time. Krillin walked over and took out a capsule, it was his travel goods, random stuff from his own time mostly, he kept it to train with at Bulma's and where he kept most of his clothes he used and things he had left. He looked through the things and found the shell, the sign of the turtle. It was also a great training device, he would need her clothes to use as well to use, he knew she could wear the basic sack clothing of their people at that point in time.

He walked into the main room and looked at Fasha holding the turtle shell, "This is for you, to wear when we train, it is the best I can do for the moment, but it will give more of a challenge tomorrow and force you to focus yourself more as we train together," he informed her as he knew that weighted training was going to be more useful here where there was the advance gravity.

Fasha looked at the turtle shell, not knowing what it was or thinking it was super strange, she looked at him and then put it on, over her shoulder after he showed her how to put the turtle shell on herself. It was pretty much right away, that the saiyan felt the weight, this one weighted a lot, it weighed way less on earth, but on this planet it weight a a quarter of a ton. "I see, then tomorrow, we shall train, you shall make me strong human, as strong as you, then I might forgive you for your actions."

True to what he thought, Fasha was ready the next morning prepared to go, and train, and fight. She was wearing her normal clothes and she was wearing the shell, struggling to stand, but still standing none the less. "Human, come on, let us go" she demanded loudly making her point of wanting to get started training with him.

Krillin walked out yawning once as he rubbed his eyes, he saw the energetic nature of his best friend in this saiyan woman. He walked up to her and nodded his head as he motioned her to follow, "come on, we are going for a long walk, first we are going to skip," he mentioned to her as he had her follow him as fast as she could do with the endlessly heavy shell on.

Fasha was shocked, they normally trained by sparing and working that way out, the tribes had been rather unorganized, and it wasn't till Vegeta took over that there was any type of work towards unifying their training and how they worked, even then it had a long ways to go. She followed him as she worked to show this human that she was tough, that she was strong and that she was in ways better than him too. She worked to keep up with him as she struggled, the weight made following him hard, as time past and they didn't stop it got more and more challenging, for her to keep up, but damn it she would. She wasn't going to give up.

A ways into the walk, Krillin could tell that the female saiyan was hitting her natural limits and had circled around and headed back not wanting to push her to much in this single day, knowing that in time she would be stronger, perhaps strong then him even. As he got to the house, he noticed a couple of boxes sitting by the door as he arrived, someone had been there.

Fasha smiled as she saw the home, she had kept up, she had proven to herself she could, that meant a whole lot to her and meant that might could get stronger like he was in time. This Krillin was strong very strong and having him around to teach her was useful at least. His reaction to his own question the day before had told her much about his own situation and there wasn't one of these weaklings that was his mate, she didn't even need to ask that question.

Krillin walked in and opened the boxes finding there was plenty of food that was given to him by people of the village, and then there was plenty of things he might need. He looked down and then put a box of food out so that Fasha could eat, "here, I know your type eats a lot, and especially after working out," he commented as he left the meal for a week out for her to eat. He was right as the saiyan female ate her food fast, as he looked at the other boxes, he found one last one which had a note on it, telling him that it was for that night and the celebration, he found two sets of clothes in It, he could tell one was for himself, and the other was for Fasha, now this was going to be interesting, he hoped that she didn't do anything that would cause problem in that setting.

Krillin looked over at Fasha and showed her the dress that was for her. He got a strange look from her, "Well, we have to go to a celebration, we will leave fast tonight, but you need to dress in more than what you have on. Come on, we can train more tomorrow, we can actually spar if you do this and act nice."

Fasha looked at him and blinked, and nodded her head, "find, tomorrow all day sparring the next three days, sounds good," she said changing the agreement to something more in her favor which he would have to agree with. "

Krillin figured she wouldn't know how to put on the dress, and this would end with her staying behind so he didn't think about it, "sure, sounds good, deal," he said not thinking that she would in fact be able to hold up her part of the deal.

The ex-monk went to his room and rested before he got ready himself, it would seem the stylish dress clothes on this planet were really a lot like earth. It made him wonder more about how their civilizations happened to be connected, he was sure there was some type of ancient connection more than ever as he finished dressing for the event.

As the human walked into the living room, he noticed Fasha, dressed up, standing there, he blinked in shock and a bit of aww in looking at her as he didn't believe that she had done what she did. It was rather funny as she looked at the female in the room.

"See, we are not as savage as you think" Fasha said knowing that she took him off guard, good, leaving him some surprises. Fasha was curious about this human, he was strong, and odd too, not killing her when any of the weaklings would or even her own people would of. She owed him, but she also was a bit surprised the bald headed monk wasn't a bad catch as it were."

"Alright, three days of sparing," he said with a nod of his head as they went to the event that night. The event itself was a afterthought. He meet the king, a wise man and joyful man. It was not surprising as he figured that this man was happy given the change of fortune of the Tuffles. He soon meet a white haired man who he figured was a doctor by his dress.

"Well the hero of the hour, the defender of the planet and the man who drove the saiyans away," the man commented calmly as he looked at him. Krillin. "I am Doctor Raichi, I must say, I am impressed, you have shown me something I didn't think was true. I didn't think that there was a stronger power in the universe then darkness and anger and hate."

"yeah, that never ends well, going down dark paths and such always end pretty bad for the person from what I have seen in my travels," Krillin said looking at this man, he kind of worried him, this man kind of reminded him of Doctor Gero for some reason. That bothered him, he made a mental note to keep an eye on this man.

"Well, yeah, well, I have changed my ideas for my projects cause of your actions, I was thinking perhaps you can visit or I can visit Pepino and yourself and we can get some data from yourself sometime."

"Yeah sure, perhaps so, I promised Pepino that I would help him if he needed my help," he said before luckily making a quick exit, as he still felt weirded out by the man for some reason.

The rest of the night was find, even Fasha from what he could tell caused zero problems and behaved well. He knew it was cause of the desire to spare with him for three days in a row, but it was still nice. That too was odd, he was never one with the girl, that was Yamcha, Goku, Vegeta, and even Tien who had the girl not him. Was a odd night in that respect, even with her just as his student having a female around who wasn't Launch was rather odd. Still other then the odd meeting of the doctor it was a rather productive night.


	6. Chapter 6: Change

The sun rose that morning waking up the bald human warrior, as it shinned down through the window of his room. He was used to the red sky, having been now on the planet for a good half of a year as he woke up, so much had happened so much had changed in his life since the day that he had by mistake sent himself back into the past, but also to this world as well all by complete and total mistake. As the human slowly woke up that morning he could think on so many past events, so many life changing events from the battle with Nappa, or when he had driven saiyans from the planet, and then the things that had happened in the past months. He felt something as he did, he pressed his hand to what he felt against his own chest. His hand pressed against the object to find an arm looped around his chest, yes, another change in his life, a much more recent one.

He looked at the sleeping Saiyan as she laid there, how did he end up here, with her in his bed cuddled up to him as she was at that moment. Well that was a story of the last few months. He paused as he looked at her sleeping contently, he knew her people might return some day, when they discovered how to create the false moon, or Frieza, he was a threat too, one that he couldn't defeat once he got out of his first many things to be happy about but so many things to fret about at the same time. His training with her had been to push himself as well and hopeful get strong enough to continue to protect his new home and her. Though he knew with time, it might be her who was protecting him rather then the other way around.

3 months before he had done the three days of non-stop sparing with Fasha, not that big of a challenge other then figuring out just how much to push and how much of his power to spar given the power difference at that moment between them. It was fun though, there was a great deal of fun that he had when he trained with her. She was a feisty and strong woman, who was not all that different than most of the women he knew be it Bulma, or the blonde Launch. Each of them strong willed despite their lack of fighting prowess. He spend pretty much the whole next week with the short haired saiyan female, the two slowly growing closer as they spend more and more time together with each other.

He was asked a week later though to come and visit with Doctor Pepino a important event in his life as it would turn out to be rather quickly. The meeting was short, Krillin went in and gave some blood as well as other genetic tiissue before they asked for Fasha who arrived and did the same, giving the information to the two doctors to work on while Krillin and Fasha went back to training. There was no other event that was so wild for the next months. It was no large event that drew himself and the saiyan woman together, rather just time and inertia that worked their course as the two closer and closer. It would seem that the uniqueness of each on this world the only of their own races helped a great deal as well. It all kind of came to an head one day after training a moment a week or so before he knew all to well.

Krillin was working on making the large meal for them both , it wasn't hard to cook for a saiyan, as they ate anything, but he was getting pretty solid as a cook none the less as was Fasha too, when he made her cook more if she was still hungry. He looked over at the table where the raven haired saiyan happened to be sitting at that moment. "Good job today, you are really getting stronger, I am sure you could kick King Vegeta's ass at this point."

"Of course I could kiss his ass, I have you as my teacher, someday, I am sure I will get strong enough to kick you ass too," she said in jest as she looked at him for a moment. He could feel her eyes upon him as she brought over another plate of fried rice over and put it down on the table."Krillin, human, I want to be your mate, you have no mate, and I am the strongest woman on this planet, thus I am the only one worthy of that."

The words caught him completely off-guard, he hadn't expected to hear that from a woman, not a chance actually, he looked at her shocked before gathering himself, "Well, um in my society, things well...things don't work like that, you don't act so forward, you well date a girl, and stay with her for months and then you agree to marry and all," he said blushing a great deal.

"What, we wait around dance around, and you keep looking at me like you do, and I keep giving you looks that you miss then we figure it out, nope, not going to work, you like me human, I am not stupid, it is in your face. You are the strongest man I have ever meet, you're the ideal mate. Don't tell me you don't want to be my mate, if you do fine, but if you can say you don't want that or like that idea," she said getting up and walking over to him, standing face to face with him. "What tell me, you don't like me, and aren't attracted to me."

Krillin blinked as he looked at her pausing for a moment and then looking at her, there was no way of avoiding the issue, he thought about it. He could tell that she was a very direct woman which was notable up till that point in time. He was attracted to her, he did like her a good deal too. He would need to as Master Roshi say basically man up at this moment, heck Yamcha would of told him the same thing if he were here though he would have been to nervous to deal with this situation, he guessed. Krillin leaned forward and kissed Fasha surprising her now with his action.

It was that moment that led the the heating up of their relationship to the present where he would always find the saiyan female resting against him cuddle up each and every morning. This morning a phone went off nearby as it woke both him and Fasha awake as he went and got it. Answering it he wended up having to go to the doctor's lap that morning, apparently there was a breakthrough of some kind or something. Krillin put down the phone and looked at Fasha, who was getting ready for the day. At least she wasn't' wearing the sack like clothes as before, he had gotten her proper training gear, to train in which she was wearing then.

"I am coming along, I want to see what these weaklings have done, I bet it is something strange and dangerous," he heard her comment, as he wasn't surprised by he reaction.

He went to the lab with her following him as he was curious himself what the breakthough happened to be. When they arrived they found a small child in the room he looked normal as could be other then the fact he had the saiyan tail on him. He was asleep laying on a table at that moment. That was odd, and caught both himself and Fasha off guard, Fasha moved to protect the child wondering if the child had been left behind and now was to be used as an experiement by the weaklings.

"Well, Krillin, Fasha, you made it, we made a breakthrough yesterday, and have to admit our plan has been completely successful," Pepino commented, "well Raichi returned to his own town but the project is in my hands, well it really isn't a project that would be unfair to put it as but he is a the breakthrough," Pepino commented as he looked at the young boy who happened to be in the room,. "He is the first bio-android, he was created by the dna of our three races, and designed to be able to grow strong enough to help protect the planet. "

Krillin raised an eye, so the kids was designed as a weapon in a way, that was bothersome actually, that they would do this, but he couldn't undo it at the same time. "This is it, please tell me that you aren't going to make some army of these kids," he commented as he looked at Pepino.

"Nope, the dna was lost during the creation, we couldn't create another one at this point, I made sure it would end up that way," Pepino said as he looked at the child, "strange fact, our dna, saiyan, tuffle and human, were almost the same, just minor differences, the saiyan the most different, but nothing that wouldn't suggest a common origin. Heck if you and Fasha wanted it would be easily possible for you to have a normal child without any issues that one would expect to have, strange, perhaps there is some higher power out there or origin race that is unknown. Other races like the planet race of this planet have dna completely different then any of out three."

"The child, we are taking him with us. I will not you weakling raise a saiyan child no matter how he came about that part saiyan nature, got it," Fasah more demanded then anything else."

"Fine, go ahead, that was the plan, the only way he could reach his potential was to live with you and whatever siblings he would end up with," Pepino commented causing the both to turn a bit red, the doctor had seen the way the two acted, he wasn't surprised in the least, he was a genius himself after all.

"Fine, then his name will be.." Fasha started before getting stopped by Krillin.

"Stop right there, he might have a name one, and two, I don't want this child to be burdened with a name that sounds like a vegetiable, Saiyan names end up that way it seems always," Krillin commented.

"No, he hasn't been given an name so feel free," Pepino commented.

"Fine, Tamotsu, a find name for a child who was created to be a protector and defender of a planet." Krillin commented as he looked at the kid who was still asleep or inactive at the moment. "We wil raise him and we will give him the best home and training possible, promise."

A/N- Hope you enjoyed this chapter, a few changes to things, and I hope you have enjoyed the story as a whole so far. Thank you for reading. Who will be the next enemy, not sure perhaps a minon of frieza as they discover this planet. Have a few different ideas in my head at the moment.

Power levels:

Krillin: 650,000

Fasha: 75,000

Tamotsu (active): 1,500


	7. Chapter 7:Vistor and a new threat

As with all things time passes faster than one might think it does. The nearly half dozen years were a time of peace and a time of joy and growth for both Krillin and Fasha. The raising of their son, and the birth of a little girl both took and made a family of the wayward human and saiyan. Things had been peaceful on planet planet. No Saiyan attacks or attack by Frieza or his family had happened which gave Krillin time to explore to work as a family man and goof course train with his wife adopted son and now from time to time little girl.

Krillin had thought of growing out his hair but that idea was nixed as soon as it came to mind by Fasha who generally hated the idea and vetoed it right away. Krillin ventured out and meet the original natives of the planet who were kind but very different from either the Tuffles or the Saiyans. They were not able to explain or help him win the mystery of the similarity of the races other than that they confirmed the Tuffles were not the first people on the planet. Which meant some other place of origin that was unknown for both the Saiyan and the Tuffles was out there somewhere.

Returning home from such a trip he heard Fasha before he saw her as she saw her sparing with their adopted son. Tamotsu was now a preteen and growing fast. He was still short given his genetic make up including Tuffle DNA and his own it seemed impossible that he would end up any other way. He had short dark lavender colored hair and black eyes. He looked his own but enough like Fasha and himself that they passed as hi parents easily but given most of his DNA came from them it truly made him there son in his opinion. He was powerful to very naturally powerful with greater potential it would seem than Fasha or himself.

Krillin's eyes picked up the small figure of his daughter. Mugi was much like her mother in appearance with the same dark hair and those same violet eyes that Fasha had. She was a treasure to them and proof to the Tuffles that their races were very similar in nature. The only reason Fasha gave up training as well for any amount of time too.

Krillin's eyes next went to Fasha, his wife or mate as she referred to it still. She was endlessly important to the ex-monk who had dreamed of finding the right one. He cared endlessly for her and knew he needed to have her in his life. She had pushed him kept him on his toes and supported him as well as any wife he knew. Krill in watched her spar and also knew she was the strongest woman he ever knew of other than android 18.

Krillin watched as the fight ended slowly but he had Mugi notice him first as she smiled and ran over towards him.

"Daddy your back, yeah!" she called as she was picked up into Krillin's arms."Did daddy find anything on his trip?"

"Nope, unless you count this little guy here," he said giving Mugi a small stuffed Plant toy he got from the plant people.

"Krillin, you better not be spoiling our daughter," Krillin heard Fasha comment as she and Tamotsu move closer to himself as she hugged him too as he then looked at Tamotsu.

Kkrill in put Mugi down and grabbed something from his bag. "Tamotsu, this is from Uncle Pepino, homework for you to work on. You are to fix the circuit boards apparently it is some new program you can then work on and something. He knew as part of his genetic make up he was predisposed to genius as well and Pepino had been helping the boy learn the advance science and area of academia while he and Fasha taught him martial skills. He than handed him a back with the same style inform he used a a kid back in the day. Tamotsu's face lit up when he saw it. "Yes when your done I will have time to teach you the kanehameha wave and some other tricks."

"When will daddy teach me the kameka wafe?" Mugi asked innocently.

"Not till your older and I approve," Fasha commented to her.

it was then that it happened suddenly he felt a strong power in enter the atmosphere. The person was strong but nothing compared to himself or Fasha as they looked at each other maybe not stronger than Tamotsu either. Saiyan and just one of them at that a odd thing to happen.

"Mugi inside now," Fasha commanded her,"we will be back shortly with a meal or treat for you just say inside. Tamarau keep an eye on her, your father and eye will be busy for a moment or two."

The Saiyan got out and used his scouted to read powe levels looking for the strongest one. One of 30,000 had to be him with the 2,000 near him. That had to be Fasha with him and alive good that could be helpful. He than noticed two powers coming at him of 200 and 250 who were these jokers.

Krill in and Fasha landed in front of the Saiyan as He noticed him Krillin was shocked. This guy looked just like Goku, completely like him.

"Bardock, what the hell are you doing here come to cause problems cause if you are you wont be here among the living long," Fasha told her former commander.

"With you power level I doubt it most likely you will die. 250 you grew soft here with the weaklings. How did a person with his power level beat Vegeta what trick did you use."

"Oh you want to see that huh," he mused to him,"Fasha power up now show your full power to this guy," Krillin order her.

Fasha had no problem with the request as she powered up. The look on Bardock's face was priceless as the number on the scouter blew past 100k and then 500k before blowing up. "Now you see idiot and his power is still a bit higher than mine."

So this was the power of the alien but Fasha how did she get endlessly strong like she had. The other power levels had to be their offspring. Wow he was outclassed by a kid too.

"I am not here to fight I came to ask for help our world is going to be attacked by a evil tyrant he already attacked our men on the frontier worlds with his men. We need you help to stop this creature. You are the only ones who have a chance. You spared us once not helping would be the same as killing us yourself plus you know you will have to fight it am someday either way."

"Says the man who abandoned and didn't speak up for me, I have a family to look out for and my mate as a planet to protect," Fasha retorted. It was easy to see the betrayal and being left behind still bothered her a bit.

"I have a family too, I need your help to protect them, Gine, Raditz and little Kakorat as well," He commented getting Krillin's attention.

"Kakorat is how old now and he looks just like you I am guessing?" Krillin asked and stated.

"Yes, just like and he is three right now."

"We will go and help we will prepare and be there within a week so go back and tell you king this. I do this not for your race but your son and who he could grow up to be."

Both Fasha and Bardock looked surprised at this revelation. "Fine, till then better not be lying."

"Krillin explain why does his son matter you never met him before. What is going on?"

"Fasha, let's go home I will explain everything along the way."

A/N- new saga the Cold Family Battle arc I hope it is okay.

power levels

Tamitsu- 30,000

Mugi-2,000

Bardock-25,000

Fasha-750,000

Krillin-1,000,000


	8. Chapter 8: Leaving Home

Krillin explained his story to Fasha as they walked, of course the story caught the Saiyan female off guard, she hadn't expected him to be from a future, what was now a very different future then their own. Yet, at the same time she could believe parts of it, that they would kill off the Tuffles seemed so logical as they were already working well on that process before the arrival of Krillin and his impact on the battle. Now that they were whipped out in turn, well now that she had seen her husband's power and knew her own power. It wasn't that much of a surprise either, as she knew compared to the normal saiyan she was massively stronger. Even compared to he former commander, she was many times more powerful then him at that moment. That and according to Krillin there was someone more powerful then him, which seemed crazy to her, as she saw him as the greatest warrior ever. Yet, she wasn't going to doubt him on that.

The part that sealed the deal was that he explained the super saiyan, the mythical being who was said to be so powerful that he destroyed the Saiyan's original home world and forced them on their long journey that end up leading them to Planet Planet in time. If there was a super saiyan in his time and they were able to defeat the great foe that they might be about to fight, then it was possible. She wondered what it took to reach this level, to reach the super saiyan level. She wondered if she could perhaps with more work reach that mythical level. She wanted to, but she hoped things didn't go so badly, that something happened to trigger it. She knew the odds were against them though, from what she was told. Yet, her husband still was going to go to help this kid who wasn't even the same kid that would turn out to be his best friend in his time line. She was sure that this Kakorat would end up far different then his Goku.

Getting home she smiled as she saw Tamitsu and Mugi, Tamitsu at the door looking down at Bardock, prepared to fight, if he needed too. He was told to be defensive around other saiyans as they were going to be most likely enemies, and well that was before what happened this day happened. Fasha looked at the two, a lot was answered about them and their potential, how the grandson of Bardock in their time was filled with endless power and potential, maybe these two were as well, given their hybrid saiyan natures.

"Tamitsu, it is okay, this is Uncle Bardock, he is a friend, he came to warn us and give us some information," Krillin said kindly to his son as he walked over and looked at him, his son was getting pretty close to his father's own height which was kind of funny, given Tamitsu was only ten and Krillin was thirty two at that moment. Krillin looked at him giving his son a serious look, "Now, your mother and I are going to have to take care of a bad man, I need you to stay here with your little sister, take her with yourself and visit Uncle Pepino, and stay there till we return."

"What, no fair, I want to go and fight too," Tamitsu complained as he looked at his father, "I can be of help I know it, please let me go, I won't get in your way."

Bardock looked at this, a saiyan, in some way, he had a tail as did the girl, both were the children of Fasha, he was sure of that much. He remained quiet as he let this family decide what they wanted, like he would let his family decide their own course, with most of the choice made between himself and Gine.

"Nope, can't go, and you are helping out, while we are on Planet Vegeta, who will be here to guard this planet, I can't now can I?' Krillin said looking at his son, not wanting to put him though the horror that Gohan had to when they had gone to Namek in his own time. "You will stay here and protect the planet, if any bad guys come you will defeat them and save the day, and get to have your fight," Krillin said with a smile as it seemed to do the trick and convince him.

Fasha kissed her son and then daughter, "You both be well, Mugi keep an eye on your brother, Tamitsu protect your sister," she said looking at them, before being hugged by Mugi.

"Mommy, do you have to go, I will miss you, and papa," she winned hugging them, "can't you just stay here with us."

"No, but I will bring back a big prize for you, something super cool, promise, but there are baddies out there like in the story, monster who kidnapped the princess, that type, we have to go defeat that monster," she explained in simple terms to Mugi, who nodded her head.

"Then go kicks is ass and get back here," she said using language that she picked up on from her own mother when she was mad.

It didn't take long for things to work themselves out, Tamitsu gathered their things with the help of Krillin and Fasha and took Mugi to Doctor Pepino's home. At the same time, Fasha and Krillin prepared as they got their things and used the extra spaceship that the tuffles made, this one modified for training. Bardock decided the moment he was inside to abandon his own ship and join them to get in training before he arrived back on Planet Vegeta.

The trip to Vegeta took about 10 days, enough time for the three of them to train intensely with each other at higher gravity then normal, each knew that the time to prepare would be limited in nature. The three pushed each other hard, till they arrived on planet Vegeta ten days later. The Planet Vegeta in this time line was another red skied world with heavy gravity, as they arrived they could see that city were build using the same alien tech that they had used in Krillin's timeline. As Krillin felt around he didn't feel anyone super strong yet, they had gotten there a day or so ahead of time it would seem, which was good. It meant they could confront Frieza when he arrived on the planet.

A/N- new saga the Cold Family Battle arc I hope it is okay.

power levels

Bardock-60,000

Fasha-1,000,000

Krillin-1,200,000


	9. Chapter 9: Battle for Planet Vegeta

As they landed on the planet, Krillin felt a worrying sensor about things. Was he messing up things out of his control. Was the fate of the these people already determined by some greater force or power. By choosing to spare these people did he really only change the place of their doom. As he thought about it, he couldn't believe it he had to believe that he could change the face of the universe and the fate of this race as well. He had to at least try to change their feet and stand up to Frieza. Could he beat Frieza, most likely not, of course there was hope and ways he could win as long as he didn't let Frieza hit his final transformation.

As he got out of the spaceship he was greeted by a Saiyan woman with her little child or rather Bardock was. This small woman hugged the proud warrior welcoming home. She than hugged Fasha the moment that she saw her. He could tell the two women were friends of most likely many years. A look of happiness was also very apparent to which gave that away.

"So where are they, please tell me you brought them," the woman said looking past Fasha as she looked inside the spaceship.

Fasha in turn looked perplexed, "brought who, are you talking about?"

"Your children of course, I wanted to meet them," she said happily, "I heard you got married and have two children over the scouter. I figure they had to be darling."

"No, we didn't bring them this time. They are still too young to fight or deal with what we will have to while here," Fasha replied. "Maybe next time though we can bring them with us."

Fasha moved over to Krillin and put her arm around him. "Gine this man here, well he is the father of my children and my mate. Gine, this is Krillin. Krillin this Gine, Bardocks wife and the mother of Kakorat and Raditz."

Krillin was a little taken aback by meeting the mother of his best friend. Looking and listening to her he could see where genetically Goku got his personality from.

"is a great honor to finally meet you, but I got to say I thought you would be taller cause you are in the storied that are told of when you beat our king," Gine said politely.

"it is great honor for me to meet you as well," Krillin said honestly . He had always been curious what type of parents his oldest and best friend had. Now he had meet both of them and was far more determined to change this race's fate more than ever. Krillin reached out to shake Gine's hand. Yet she wasn't having that at all as she gave the bald warrior a hearty hug.

Krillin searched for Frieza with his own sense. It didn't take long for the final and they have less time than he thought they would. "Bardock, I suggest you take your wife I'm with you and you convinces many of your people prepare to leave us possible just in case this goes south and we fail. Gine it was a honor, keep on eye on Kakorat he could be very special some day. If we survive you also must visit and bring you boys with you."

"Fashion time to go, say your farewells," he told her honestly and sincerely. He knew they would most likely never see them again, and that try and what they were going to was like trying to stop hurricane.

Krillin started on a bit ahead going slow giving Fasha time to say her good byes to her friends. It was only a few minutes later when she caught up her face steamed with determination as they increased their speed to Frieza's landing point. They had hidden their true powers up to that point keeping their powers secret from Frieza's ships computers as it came down and landed on the survive of the planet.

Krillin felt a jolt of nerves, the last time he battled this monster he had died by his hand. He was shaking a bit till he felt his wives hand holding his own as they stood there. "We will win, I know you will think of something if worse comes to worse."

A moment after the spaceship landed. The doors open and a handful of warriors exited the ship. They were of all different races and species looking all far different than any human, saiyan, or tuffle. He stood there as Frieza exited in his first firm still on his little transport.

"I see two people came to welcome us to the planet. Perhaps you're sorry that you bow down and be to let me let them join us and our great empire," Frieza said to himself as he looked at Fasha and himself. "No they look like weaklings to meet. There was that one high-power level of want 60,000, he would be a good recruit," Frieza said talking to himself.

"Frieza we will not join you, we Saiyans will never join a monster like you," Fasha declared getting Frieza attention right away.

He looked a bit troubled as he looked at Fasha. While Krillin wasn't saiyan he fighting on their side this time. "Just leave this planet alone it isn't worth your time."

"Not worth my time? No one tells me what is and isn't worth my time. No I think this planet and its people are very much worth my time. Though I grow bored of you and your insolence. Captain kill these weakling please."

Frieza's elite were not that impressive at all. The trick was to power up for a extremely short period of time and then defeat all of them in the time before anyone could get a read on the true power. Krillin let it look like they were attacking but defeated the lot so fast he ach"ieved his goal which seemed to shock Frieza.

"Seems that I really did underestimate your power. You're better than I thought you would be. You can have their jobs if you want to take them. Then I will let this race live as my servants."

Krillin shock his head as he looked at Frieza,"No, we're here to fight you and to defeat you."

"Really defeat me, are you crazy or something. You cannot defeat me 1 million years if I wasn't trying,"Frieza said mocking them as he got down from his transport pod. "I will have you know my power level is 560,000."

"Now, release your power it is time, don't hold up for a moment," he commented as he and Fasha charged up to max power. Fasha took the led as she attacked first. She was fast very fast and very determined. She managed to get inside Frieza's defense with ease as she punched him in the gut hard knocking him back. Krill in followed up the attack as he hit home with a kick to the head before Frieza could adjust and prepare for him. They had to push him hard and kill him the faster the better as if he powered up to max form they would have zero chance.

Frieza was shocked to be harmed. No he was pissed off they managed to harm him like they did. He was going to make these two suffer greatly for this transgression.

Kamehameha time, Krillin flipped back from his attack as he prepared the attack. Charging it he put everything he had into it all the anger and sadness within himself focusing his all into the attack. It was in that moment he transformed to level two. This time when Fasha attacked she was stopped by Frieza.

Fasha exchange blows with Frieza attacking but wearing herself down as she could land any attack. Krillin knew this super charged Kamehameha was their only hope but at stage two it might not be enough to kill him for good. He would have to do something fast to increase his power before firing it. If he waited to long who knew maybe it would be waisted. It was than that it hit him just what was required for this fight a trick King Kai had tried to teach him once and he partly did understand it.

"Kaio-Ken time ten," the small warrior called out his power level spiking as his aura turned a bright red as he pushed the power into the Kamehame he was charging. It had to be enough otherwise they were dead he felt the effects of the insanely powerful boost of energy as it worked to try to destroy his body from the inside out ripping it up and causing him to bleed randomly from the effects he wasn't prepared for at all. He couldn't push any more into the attack his body wouldn't let him.

Fasha felt her mates power spike like that of a candle before it went out. The worry for him took hold as she attacked focusing Frieza upon herself so he wouldn't notice him. Her attacks grew stronger as she battled and soon was fighting evenly with frieza. She felt the unnatural spike in Krillin and dodge an attack before taking a hit that knocked her down.

Krillin fired it as he saw the moment the kamehameha cutting towards second form Frieza quickly as Krillin threw everything he has taking a breath he pushed himself farther. "Kaio-Ken timed 20," he called out as he pushed the attack coughing up some blood as he did so. He was putting his life energy into the attack practically as he threw everything at Frieza. He wouldn't chance Frieza surviving this attack, no he wouldn't allow him to hit max form if he could do so. The attacking hit violently cutting through the emperor as if he was butter for the knife. Shock was the last look on his face as he was bisected by the beam. The kamehameha continued on into space a light noticeable by most of the planet.

Fasha smiled till she looked for Krillin finding him a bloody mess on the ground. She rushed there grabbing her husband checking for life. She was afraid unlike any moment in her life before that. He was dying she knew it she was a warrior who could sense this stuff. She grabbed the small man and flew as fast as she could maybe someone could to Frieza's spaceship. She looked around before she found the healing pods she put him in one as she tried to get it to work. It was not fair she couldn't return to her kids and tell them their father was dead or the weaklings and tell them their hero was no more.

She turned it on but blinked as it showed no response for the longest time. The raven haired woman strayed to cry of all things when the machine finally turned on. Was it to late she didn't know she would just have to wait and find out.

Krillin floated between life and death. He saw everything from his traing with Goku to the battle against the Frieza. Everything, and he found he had a good life. He protected what mattered that was all that mattered.

"No it is not your time to return to this side,"a familiar voice told him. "Hehe,good job I knew you could do it. Now it isn't over, remember Frieza had family. You can not die yet."

Krillin saw a few things earth being one of them suddenly he saw Cooler and Cold and each of the planets blew up and that was when he saw two more cold angry eyes looking upon the universe with hate. "You must prevent this from happening and create a better universe than the one we grew up in."

Krillin opened his eyes as he looked to see Fasha outside his machine as he felt the healing powers take hold. He tapped the window to get her attention.

Fasha smiled as she looked at him. He was alive, she had never felt so much relieve as she did that moment letting the pod open as she hugged him close.

A/N- Yes, they beat Frieza despite him being more powerful. He just never got in his final form thus was way weaker and beatable. Which was why Krillin threw everything into his attack to make sure they beat him before he transformed to his final form and crushed them. The thing is. This won't work from now on versus Cooler or King Cold. I hope you like.

if you want to vote in my poll it is on my profile and if you want to work with me on a story either as beta or cowriter or both pm me. Now thanks for reading and have a good day. If you don't mind a review would always be awesome especially if you have something positive to say.

Power levels:

Frieza form 1: 560,000

form 2: 1,150,00

Fasha: 1,000,000

focused 1,100,000

Krillin : 1,200,00

kaio-ken x10: 12,000,000

kaii-ken x20: 24,000,000

ultimate kamehameya: 30,000,000


	10. Chapter 10:Home Again

Getting back home was great, for both Krillin and Fasha, as they had defeated Frieza, the battle against the tyrant had been hard, but they managed to down him before he had gone into his final form, saving the saiyans from their fate, he left them to their own ideas knowing that they knew they were in a greater more powerful world from that point onward. They both also knew that they were in a galaxy with powerful foes who were going to possibly be dangerous. Krillin enjoyed the rest, his body tired from the battle, he knew that he was going to have to help Fasha reached the legendary super saiyan level if they were going to have a chance against the other cold family members.

He got home and well honestly, he hadn't thought of planet planet as home till that moment, as he found that this had become his home, his other self in this time line would be born or was young which was odd to think about. Krillin had Fasha gather up their children as he knew that they too would be happy to have their family home. Things were back and were peaceful, things were of course not going to remain that way, a fact that was well known by the former monk as well as his wife as they were going to have to train harder than ever. Still that first day back was all about being home again and about family as they spend the whole day with Mugi and Tamitsu letting them explain all of what they had learned while they were living with uncle Pepino during their trip. It would seem that things went well for both as they were able to have fun and stayed out of trouble as well.

The next morning those when the short warrior woke up, he knew what he had to do, he was going to get down to business as he stretched and looked outside and before getting ready for the day, finding that all he needed for the training was already built. He had the equipment build on the way, back near his home as he walked over, a gravity machine to increase gravity in a large area, one that could be used for sparing in. He put the gravity up a good bit as he started to train, he soon was joined by Fasha who must of heard or felt him get up that morning. He smiled as he challenged her, attacking and defending in turn as they worked out together.

Krillin knew her attacks far to well as he was able to predict them, but the same could be said the other way. The fact they knew each others fighting style so well was something that pushed them, but also was a warning that they needed to work with others. The sparing match was a quick one not lasting very long as the two exchanged fast attacks kicks or punches before only to have the all blocked by the other. As they attacked, there was the sound of the door opening and the gravity dropping back to normal.

"I want to train to, I want to get stronger," Tamitsu said as he walked into the room, "I don't want to be left behind again, I want to help mom and dad out next time," he said with a very determined tone to his voice telling both Fasha and Krillin the seriousness of his words and the drive that was behind them as well.

Fasha looked at him and nodded her head as she smiled happily glad to see the warrior's spirit in her son, "Fine, but we will not go easy on you at all, this training will be far more challenging than anything that you have ever seen or done before." She was being honest, ybut she knew she wanted to train him, he had a lot of potential perhaps with time he would be stronger then either of them. She looked up to Krillin as she made the statement, giving him the moment to put his own input into the thought of training Tamitsu from then on.

Krillin thought about it, and thought about Gohan, and how he had trained with both Goku and Piccolo during the time before the androids and was able to gain so much power cause of it. "Yeah, like your mother said, this won't be easy, you will be pushed harder than you ever have, you will hurt every day after we train, and your going to have to get up and recover just as fast as ever. This won't be easy, but if you do keep you and keep in it, you will be a lot stronger because of it," he explained to him knowing that Fasha had put the truth before him and he had to back her up.

The young hybrid boy nodded his head as he looked at his parents, he would handle this, he would get stronger, he was driven to do great things, he needed to be stronger to do this. He wanted to to make his parents proud of him and he knew by being able to train with them, they would be able to see his inner strength and he hoped would be proud of how hard he was willing to work to achieve his dream and how he wanted to grow strong enough to be able to protect everyone on the planet. The story of the battle between his parents and this crazy evil alien only told him that he had to be ready, that he had to get stronger to protect the things that mattered the most to himself. "Alright, I am ready, don't worry, I can handle It, I am your son after all," he commented as he looked at the two of them, confident that he would be able to endure and get strong as he trained.

A/N- I know a filler chapter, but one to set up how strong the heroes will be in the next part when either King Cold or Cooler appear in the story.


End file.
